universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheHachi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lucario of the Gods page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 13:10, August 7, 2010 TRANSMISSION BLOCKED Lezia is currently not taking transmissions from the Zazane, Fex and Vykorian Empires. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 17:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Transmission from Diplomat Lezia -cries- Why, why did you invade me throughout my Journeys and attack my friends? Is it your culture? If so, I can't avoid it. I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I was impolite. But I had so many hate messages over the last month and I'm fed up with this, I Really need a vacation. I See you're no longer evil... How Ironic, since you are Tyraz, the lord of evil. If you want to gain mine and my Empire's Respect back, You must make a full apology in Ka'an in our main Television, ASG1. Will you accept? And trust me - no other Empire will hear - We will encrypt the Broadcast so only our TVs will hear it. So, bye... *Still crying* - Diplomat Lezia Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 19:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply to the Porru's Transmission Tyrek Empire Taki. We are the Tyrek Empire. We would like to know more about you, porru. - Gongnores Slaki Komorian Comitatus You should target your Transmissions to an empire, but that's ok. Welcome to the Tyrek Galaxy, Porru! We are the Komorians. I am a Za'erien. Tell us more about you, Porru. - Diplomat Te'evios Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 10:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 2 from the Tyrek Empire Haha! You wish to know about the most powerful empire in this Universe! Allright, we have 20000 planets and we have the most advanced technology ever! Our cities are massive, our armies are strong, and our troop count is astronomic! You would benefit from an alliance with us. Korzhego, - Gongnores Slaki Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 10:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 3 from the Tyrek Empire WHAT? BARBARIANS? You do realize that any further insult to our Empire will result in Extermination. - Gongnores Slaki Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 11:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dreams Do you want to do some more stories about Tyraz and Vektrix meeting in their dreams? I have an idea of where it could lead, if you want to. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 01:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, great! One idea I had was that they become friends through the dreams, but then face each other in battle and have to decide if they're going to kill each other or not. I can think of more, but what's your opinion on this? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 20:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like it! I've only got a second, but later I'll set up a blog where we can discuss ideas. Oh, and guess what: I was out walking today, and I started singing about Tyraz. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) The blog is up! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 23:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Warning You have a warning for swearing at someone and being aggressive. Next time you do that I'll ban you for 3 days ish, although go a few weeks without and you're off warning.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately I want to keep control and dont want agression. SporeWiki is sporewiki spore create wiki is spore create wiki (PS I should have had a warning on sporewiki or even a block for 3 days)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:A rival for the Pepis Cool first C&C creature! Establish them! But, I have my own good/bad news. Good news: I have a friend trying to help me about my crush. Bad news: Hit on that cutie and she nearly punches you. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] 18:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Bearian Hey Lucario, can you make me a Zombie Bearian please? ' BNSCLeader''' 23:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 99cmoney Just ignore him I've dealt with a guy worse than this on J&D wiki, he'll make threats and they are just empty threats and at the end of the day all I will have to do is block--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 13:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Intelligent Being I made an intelligent, ancient being called the Trasor. Re:Xoratas True. BTW, I had IRC failiure. What happens with the Zazane gods? - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 00:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) When the Pepis ascended, evil ones Descended. BTW, I have a letter. To Tiao: From Chris, "Dear Tiao, I apologize for earlier. I said practice; not real. No offence, but it was not like I liked you like that! I apologize, and I wish for you to come over and help me make my universe. As friends, Chris." ''- Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 00:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) After. BTW: To Tiao - Oh. - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 00:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You do know... You do know that you are yet to do Chapter 7 of the Echo squad story in the Crusades of the pepis, Right? Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 08:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - BNSC - SporeWiki Universe 'WARNING: This transmission is breaking the laws of physics, this transmission may include lots of static.' Greetings Porru Empire, *static*, sorry if this transmission includes static, I'm fighting *static* Zazane fighters, if you want to know all about the Zazane, look at the bottom of the transmission, it *static* the file to link you to the Zazane file, by the way, the *static* wanted me to ask if your empire would like an *static*, sorry about that, the BNSC wanted me to *static* ask your *static* if you wanted to *static* an *static*, THE BNSC *static* WANTED ME TO ASK *static* YOUR EMPIRE IF YOU WANT *static* TO CREATE AN *static* ALLIANCE, DO YOU *static* ACCEPT?! Sorry for yelling. I *static* hope this doesn't effect your *static* decision about what I just *static* asked you. - Captain Benjamin Zeta XII of the BNSC Zazane Information File ' BNSCLeader''' 02:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering will it be at 5:00 pm in England or america? Please tell me. ---- 99c wants another meeting, you've been promoted to private, so he wants to give you a few more rules about the "code", he might also discuss when the "attack" will happen so be prepared! The time will be 9:00 PM (2:00 Am) Side note: You should delete these conversations incase if they check the site Uh-oh, he won't like that... ---- Alright, I'll tell him. ---- I think they're starting to make Cloudtail, be prepared, he may come sooner than expected. Also the "Wormulon" is being made too. So, you know, protect the wiki and all that. ---- C.T. is in... BLOCK HIM!!!! (Sorry, that was me, "they" went on and created the account) Yeah they know eeverything) ---- Okay, I'm pretty sure I made them stop for good, I don't think they'll ever be coming back, ever. Yours sincerely, Rawrsauce2010 17:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC)